


Тишина и спокойствие

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Грендель ненавидит шум. Мух предлагает решение проблемы





	Тишина и спокойствие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peace and Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376141) by [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis). 



В баре этим вечером было шумно.

И как же Гренделя это бесило.

Он побурчал себе под нос, придвинулся ближе к стойке и опустил голову на сложенные руки, попытавшись абстрагироваться от слишком громкого голоса проходившего мимо простака. Заболел правый глаз, и Грен принялся тереть его, мрачно бормоча на старонорвежском, а потом, спохватившись и раздув ноздри, крепко сжал челюсти, да так, что клацнули зубы.

Он бросил короткий взгляд вверх — Холли поставила перед ним примирительную кружку пива и кивнула, когда он попытался выдавить из себя улыбку. 

— Рад, что дела идут в гору, — произнес Грендель.

— Да уж скоро пора закругляться, — ответила Холли, потрепав его по ладони, и ушла обслуживать других клиентов. 

— Скоро, да не очень, — пробормотал Грендель. Он весь напрягся, когда кто-то вдруг похлопал его по плечу, и, развернувшись, собирался уже высказать простаку все, что накипело, — но гнев как ветром сдуло, когда он увидел, что это был всего лишь Мухолов. 

— Мух? Ты ж не пьешь?

— Не пью, — пожав плечами, мягко и тихо сказал Мухолов, пощадив уши Гренделя. 

Он держал руки за спиной, что-то пряча. 

— Ну... А что ты тогда тут делаешь? 

— Пришел навестить Холли, — объяснил он. — И... для тебя у меня тоже кое-что есть. 

— А? — Мухолов протянул то, что принес, и Грендель, моргнув и поколебавшись немного, взял коробку и прочел надпись. — Шумоподавляющие наушники? 

— Увидел и подумал, может, тебе понравится, — улыбнувшись, объяснил Мухолов.

Грендель позволил себе медленно улыбнуться.

— Спасибо, Мух. Останешься выпить что-нить или типа того?

— Ничего, если я буду минералку?

— Вот ты чудной, бля. Приземляйся.


End file.
